highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
J. E. Freeman
est un acteur américain, né le à Brooklyn (New York) et mort le à San Francisco. Il a interprété le rôle de Joe Scanlon dans l'épisode Jeux dangereux. Biographie Né à Brooklyn, J. E. Freeman est un acteur de second plan méconnu, surtout remarqué pour ses prestations de personnages peu amicaux, voire clairement vils et malveillants. Son premier rôle sur grand écran se fit dans le nanar d'action Dent pour dent (1981) où il donne le temps d'une scène la réplique à Chuck Norris. On retiendra de sa filmographie l'année 1990 qui lui fut favorable avec deux rôles de gangster mémorables dans deux films de renom : le maléfique Marcello Santos dans Sailor et Lula de David Lynch, et le terrifiant Eddie le Danois dans Miller's Crossing des frères Coen. Deux rôles auxquels sa grande taille et son faciès dur et antipathique donnent un charisme impressionnant, et qui font regretter qu'il n'ait ensuite eu une carrière plus digne de son talent. On le verra tout de même varier les seconds rôles dans plusieurs films notables, parmi lesquels : Jeux de guerre (1992), Copycat (1995), Alien, la résurrection (1997) ou encore Go (1999). Comédien aux mille visages et au jeu d'une grande variété, J. E. Freeman fait partie de ces seconds couteaux qui sont parfois quasiment impossibles à reconnaître d'un rôle à l'autre. Filmographie * 1973 : Partners in Crime (TV) * 1981 : Bitter Harvest (TV) * 1981 : Dent pour Dent : l'employé de fourrière * 1983 : Twice Upon a Time * 1985 : Chase (TV) * 1986 : Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour tuer ma femme ? : le "Tueur du Dortoir" * 1986 : Hard Traveling: Ed Sloan * 1988 : Terrorist on Trial : The United States vs. Salim Ajami (TV): agent Peter Nello * 1988 : Parle à mon psy, ma tête est malade : Unger, un des infirmiers de l'asile * 1990 : Sailor et Lula : Marcello Santos * 1991 : Miller's Crossing : Eddie "le Danois" Dane * 1991 : Un bon flic : Capitaine Shreiber * 1991 : Le Docteur : Ralph * 1992 : Aigle de fer III : Ames * 1992 : Memphis (TV) : Podjo Harris * 1992 : The Fifth Corner (TV) : Boone * 1992 : Till Death Us Do Part (TV) * 1992 : Jeux de guerre : Marty Cantor * 1992 : Highlander (saison 1 épisode 2) : Joe Scanlon * 1993 : Fallen Angels (1 épisode) : Johnny cabe * 1993 : L'Affaire Amy Fisher : Désignée coupable (TV) : détective Marty Algar * 1994 : Mother's boys : Everett, principal * 1994 : Milliardaire malgré lui : Sal Bontempo, le patron de la cafétéria * 1994 : There Goes My Baby : George * 1995 : Copycat : Lt Thomas Quinn * 1996 : Nash Bridges (1 épisode) : Lt Tomes * 1997 : Dream with the Fishes : Joe, père de Nick * 1997 : Alien, la résurrection : Dr Mason Wren * 1997 : L'Homme qui en savait trop... peu : Un agent de la CIA (scène finale) * 1998 : Fool's Gold * 1998 : Dance with me * 1999 : Go : Victor Sr * 2000 : Les Médiums (saison 1 épisode 2) : Le Professeur * 2000 : Along for the Ride : ''Jake Cowens * 2000 : Auggie Rose * 2000 : Skeleton Woman : Luigi * 2001 : Urgences (1 épisode) : Jeffries * 2001 : Mayhem : Philip Boulette * 2003 : New York Police Blues (1 épisode) : Larry Jarvis * 2003 : 44 Minutes de terreur (TV) : le commandant de police * 2003 : Carolina * 2003 : Roman noir (TV) : Ian Philby * 2004 : Tremors 4 : La Légende commence (TV) : le vieux Fred * 2005 : The Inside : Dans la tête des tueurs (1 épisode) : Max Stern * 2005 : Nip/Tuck (1 épisode) : Denny Boone * 2007 : Heartland (1 épisode) en:J. E. Freeman